De compañeros a amantes
by Anarion Luthien
Summary: Parece que un chico nuevo esta en la universidad, ¿No es muy jóven para estar ahí? Hiroki se pregunta quién será esa hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos color del mar... (Son dos capitulos! no se queden solo con el primero :D)
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a tod s!_

_Pues les cuento, estaba en mi trabajo tranquilamente hasta que me llegó un arrebato de inspiración,en fin, espero que les guste._

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la historia es distinta a lo que sabemos. Disfrutenla.**_

Estaba a punto de comenzar el último año de la universidad y yo ya iba retrasado. Maldición! No había puesto el despertador a tiempo y sólo porque me iluminó un rayo de sol en la cara pude despertarme. Bajé corriendo las escaleras de mi departamento y tome un taxi que me llevara a mi destino; en 15 minutos yo ya estaba buscando el salón de mi primera clase cuando un hombre (más joven que yo pero muy alto) se acercó a mi.

-Disculpa, mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki y estoy buscando la clase de literatuta contemporánea, ¿es aquí?

Mierda! Este tipo es muy alto, pero... que ojos azules tan bonitos tiene... y su cabello, tan negro como la noche, es extraño, ¿por qué estoy nervioso con este tipo?

-Ah! si...bueno... yo soy Kamijou Hiroki y si... bueno es.. digo que este es el salón de literatura...

-Muchas gracias Hiro-san, me adelanto.

_¿Hiro-san? ¿Pues quien se cree este tipo para llamarme así? Bah! Que importa, mientras no se meta conmigo todo esta bien, aunque me gustaría verme en esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar... ¿Pero qué demonios pasa conmigo? Además un tipo así de lindo no se fijaría en mi... maldición! debería de dejar de pensar en esas cosas..._

Me dirigí al interior del aula y para mi desgracia, todos los lugares ya estaban ocupados, excepto uno a lado de Nowaki, lo pensé varias veces y decidí no darle importancia, solo era un asiento, un estúpido asiento a lado de un hombre, el hombre con la mirada más bonita que jamás había visto...una mirada que quería ver... una mirada...

Comencé a sentir como poco a poco iba sonrojandome, me empezaron a sudar las manos, estaba ansioso y cuando me giré para ver como estaba Nowaki, bastardo! Estaba sereno y tranquilo como si nada del otro mundo estuviera pasando.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, mi nombre es You Miyagi y seré su profesor de literatura contemporánea, antes de iniciar quisiera hacer un anuncio, entre nosotros se encuentra un estudiante excepcional, inteligente y disciplinado que a pesar de su corta edad (19 años) ya esta terminando su licenciatura, Kusama Nowaki? ¿Podrías levantar tu mano?

_¿QUEEEÉ? Este jovencito era un super dotado y estaba terminando la licenciatura! No me va a intimidar, he sido el mejor durante toda mi vida estudiantil y no me dejaré ganar..._

El tonto de Nowaki levantó su mano y nos saludó a todos con una gran sonrisa, demasiado finjida a mi gusto, demasiado perfecta, demasiado...dulce... demasiado...

-Hiro-san! ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja de equipo?

-¿Qué dijiste?- lo miré extrañado. _Un momento, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo viendo su perfil? Y ¿Por qué todos están en parejas?_

-Que si te gustaría ser mi compañero de equipo, ya todos están emparejados, solo quedamos tu y yo y necesitamos hacer equipo para el trabajo de fin de año.

_Rayos! Como negarme a esa sonrisa..._

-Es... este... si... claro, claro, un trabajo, por parejas, si...

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso Hiro-san?

-¿Nervioso yo? No como crees... _creo que ya estoy gritando_... no para nada, solo me gusta dejar claro que estoy conforme con hacer equipo contigo. _Patético_.

-Esta bien, espero que este año nos vaya muy bien a los dos. Nos vemos después Hiro-san

Lo despido con un movimiento de mi mano, y veo como se dirige hacia su siguiente clase. Creo que va a ser un año complicado.

_**Espero sus reviews. Gracias por leerme.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero les agrade. Esta un poquito subido de tono. =D**_

_**NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**_

Estoy a punto de terminar el año de la universidad y con ello la licenciatura en letras y filosofia , ha sido un curso pesado, muchas tareas, investigaciones, exámenes y no me puedo olvidar de Nowaki. Por más que trate de alejarme de él no pude, ¿Destino? No lo creo, solo mala suerte, él esta en todas mis clases, ¿cómo es eso posible? Me molesta...

Además, es un duro contrincante, yo me la paso estudiando y aquél no lo veo preocuparse por nada y aún así saca 100 en todas las asignaturas, es irritante... es estupido y sensualmente irritante.

Es tiempo de preparar el trabajo de fin de año y siento miedo, ¿que tal si me pongo tan nervioso al trabajar solo con él que no pueda hilar ideas y el trabajo no sale? ¿que tal si a él lo incomodo?

-Hiro-san! ¿Dónde hacemos el trabajo final? ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

-¿Qué?.. ah si ... el trabajo... en tu casa.. casa esta bien.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos.

Caminamos no más de 10 minutos y llegamos a un departamento, mi corazón latía fuertemente, durante todo el año escolar, no le quité la mirada de encima, era entregado y trabajador a cada una de las clases y eso poco a poco me enamoró... Maldita sea! estaba enamorado de él y no se daba cuenta, quizás era mejor así, no podría aceptar su rechazo, no cuando todo el año habían trabajado juntos y nos hicieramos amigos, a pesar de que siempre lo regañaba por comportarse como un niño, siempre me respondía con una sonrisa , fuimos al cine, a campamentos, a la libreria, siempre juntos como amigos... solo amigos.

Entramos a una pequeña sala y Nowaki trajo su laptop y algunos libros que nos sirvieran para hacer el trabajo. Empezamos sin más demora, consultando libros y diccionarios, quería que nuestro trabajo fuera perfecto, sin fallas. Regañaba dos o tres veces a Nowaki porque se distraía fácilmente, era un niño después de todo.

Fue hasta entrada la noche cuando terminamos. Me sentí cansado pero satisfecho del trabajo realizado, este niño era muy inteligente, por eso me gustaba...tenía que decirle mis sentimientos...

-Bueno Nowaki, acabamos, gracias por tu esfuerzo, sé que pudimos haberlo terminado este fin de semana pero no me gusta acumular trabajo, y bueno yo... bueno... es que yo...me voy para que puedas descansar...

_Que cobarde soy, sera mejor que me apresure antes de que le diga lo que siento por él..._

-Hiro-san, espera, hay algo que quiero decirte...

-No te preocupes, después me devuelves los libros que te presté...

-No es eso, Hiro-san...

-Bueno me voy...

Una fuerte mano me detuvo en seco... mi corazón parce que se saldrá de mi ...

-Hiro- san, yo te amo

Me giro para verlo y ver que no se trata de una cruel broma...

-¿Qu...qué dijiste?- trato de contener un nudo en la garganta, si es una broma, que cruel es Nowaki...

-Te amo Hiro-san desde el momento que te pedí informes acerca del salón el primer día del año escolar, quizás creas que es una broma pero no lo es, jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos, y mejor te digo esto ahora porque es algo que me esta quemando por dentro...

-No...waki...es que yo también te amo, _¿Qué es lo que le acabo de decir? _Me sonrojo después de haberle dicho esas palabras, cierro los ojos y escucho como Nowaki se acerca a mi

-Hiro-san, me acabas de dar la más grande felicidad que pudiera esperar, no te dejaré nunca, te lo prometo.

No se por qué, pero creo en sus palabras. Siento su fuerte abrazo y mi sangre empieza a hervir, me levanta la barbilla y posa sus labios en los mios con un movimiento suave y pausado, empieza a lamer mis labios con delicadez y muerde mi labio inferior, abro un poco los labios y siento como su lengua empieza a reclamar mi boca, con pasión, con deseo, con lujuria. Me duelen los pulmones por la falta de aire pero no quiero dejar de besar esos labios.

Nowaki rompe el beso para que recuperemos el aliento, es muy hábil con sus labios para ser tan jóven, tal vez tenga experiencia en otras cosas, me siento nervioso, quizás sea con él mi primera vez...

Nos dirigimos a su recámara y nos sentamos en la orilla de la cama...

-¿Estas nervioso Hiro-san? Puedo notarlo en tu cuerpo

-Ca...callate idiota, no es cierto. Mierda! Debo de relajarme.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño...

Siento como sus labios comienzan a besar mi cuello y trato de no dejarme llevar, no se debe de dar cuenta que soy vulnerable a él. Pero no puedo parar la necesidad que se acumula en mi ser por sentirlo, me toma del rostro y vuelve a besarme con pasión mientras que con sus manos comienza a desabotonar mi camisa, busco a tientas la suya y empiezo también a desvestirlo.

En pocos minutos estamos desnudos y siento como la verguenza se apodera de mi, me siento frágil y expuesto, siento miedo y Nowaki lo nota.

-Tranquilo, no te lastimaré, además no pienso comerte para después dejarte

Sus palabras me tranquilizan y comienzo a relajarme. Siento sus manos recorrer mi torso y eso me gusta, su lengua empieza a hacer un camino desde mi cuello, pasando por mi clavícula, mi pecho y mi ombligo, siento que quizás estoy a punto de volverme loco cuando toda mi razón se apaga súbitamente, Nowaki esta lamiendo mi miembro erecto y me siento volar, sólo consigo aferrarme a sus cabellos negros tratando de controlar el placer que galopa por mis venas; me escucho gemir desvergonzadamente y eso provoca que Nowaki haga mucho mejor su tarea, estoy a punto de terminar y le aviso a Nowaki que solo me responde que lo haga, arqueo la espalda y ya no puedo más...

Nowaki me besa con ternura y siento que pronto me quedaré dormido, Nowaki termina el beso y me da sus dedos para que empiece a lamerlos, al principio lo hago con timidez, pero cuando escucho sus gemidos empiezo a hacerlo lo mejor posible, él los retira despacio de mi boca y yo suelto un gruñido de reproche. Escucho su risa y me sonrojo aún mas. Me lamé el cuello y siento sus dedos en mi entrada, me pongo nervioso y me tenso. Nowaki me empieza a acariciar con sus dedos y comienzo a relajarme, siento como entra uno de sus dedos y trato de no tensarme, con su otra mano, comienza a bombear mi miembro que otra vez esta erecto y empiezo a gemir de placer, un segundo dedo se une al primero pero ya no siento incomodidad, entra y sale, hace circulos, me prepara para él.

Me pone en cuatro y me dice que lo mejor esta por empezar; me aferro a las sábanas cuando siento la punta de su pene en mi entrada, lo hace despacio, para que me acostumbre a él, cuando lo siento dentro de mi no puedo evitar sonrojarme, me dice que se empezará a mover y lo hace despacio, me siento raro pero me gusta, es una sensación increíble, me duelen los brazos y me recargo en los codos, Dios! El ángulo que forman nuestros cuerpos hace que se sienta genial, busco mas fricción y Nowaki lo nota, empieza a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas y siento que moriré de placer, lo escucho jadear y decir mi nombre, yo estoy llegando al límite otra vez y se lo hago saber, me dice que terminemos juntos y siento como su mano acaricia mi miembro a la velocidad de sus embestidas siento como termina dentro de mí y yo lo hago en su mano.

Caemos en la cama cansados pero satisfechos, me siento feliz de que haya sido con él mi primera vez, me abraza y me susurra

-Te amo Hiro-san

-Yo también te amo Nowaki.

A partir de ese día comenzamos a salir, nuestro trabajo final fue el mejor de toda la generación y nos valio el reconocimiento de todos. Como Nowaki no quiere una maestria, empezará a estudiar medicina para especializarse en pediatría, en cambio yo, seguiré con la literatura...

-¿Sabes por qué decidí decirte mis sentimiento Hiro-san?

-¿Eh? No lo se, ¿por qué?

-Muy sencillo, durante todo el año no me quitaste la mirada de encima, así que pensé que yo también te gustaba

_¿Siempre supo que lo miraba?_

-!Eres un bastardo! Ven acá... me las pagarás...

_Sigue siendo un niño, pero es mi niño y yo lo amo._

_**Gracias por leerme. **_


End file.
